Historia de amor
by Anti-Cosmy
Summary: luego de una dicucion las cosas pueden arreglarse...


**(Hace tres dias Wanda habia entrado llorando su casa, Cosmo la vio pero no le dijo nada, salio y no volvio hasta la noche, cuando entro en su cuarto vio que las cosas de Wanda no estaban, ella se habia marchado y el no sabia por q ) **

**(se ve a Cosmo llorando sobre su cama) **

**Cosmo: ya se q otra vez no ice bien las cosas, tal vez no devi ignorate, afirmarte a mi y no dejarte ir, se q si fuera mas atento y te demostrara lo q siento aun estarias aqui, si no te uviera ignorado y si tal vez te ubiera apoyado, aun estarias junto a mi**

**.sabia q algo no estaba bien, pero jamas pense q fuera tanto el dolor q te causaba como para querer dejarlo todo, dejarme... dejarnos. tantos años de amor, se acaban ya de una vez,si, lo se, talves no vuelvas, te comprendo...**

**,si fuera yo haria lo mismo, espero q donde estes seas feliz, porque amar es eso, es decearle al ser amado la mayor de las felcidades, por mas q cueste afrontarlo, porque amor es lo que siento por ti **

**aun amor tan grande, q apesar de tu aucencia te ciento en mi, tus besos, tus palabras. asi como se que dentro de ti se quendan mis locuras y caricias, en fin me gustaria verte unna vez mas talvez, solo a lo lejos, me gustaria decirte, aunque sea una vez, todo lo que te kiero y pedirte perdon**

**wanda:(en un lugar de mundo magico) las ausencias aun retumban en mi alma, la frustacion se siente muy fuerte, ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto te amo, de q no devi dejarte,no devi desechar tantos siglos de felicidad, te extraño, pienso en tu sonrisa, en tos ojos, como se iluminaban cuando te **

**llamaba, me doy cuenta q aun eres lo mas importante para mi, es muy doloroso estar sin ti, pensar en como debes estar ahora es una tortura enorme**

**espero que la pases mejor q yo, todo me recuerda a ti haci q no te olvidare, te tendre en mi, como un parte de mi vida, como la mas bonita y alegre, me encantaria verte otra vez, te debo una disculpa, pero no puedo regresar, el orgullo no me deja, tengo tantas cosas q decierte, pero la mas importante,**

**es q te amo. (enciende la radio y se recuesta sobre su cama, para escuchar la cancio que estan tocando)**

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche_

_Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver_

_Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré_

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

_Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero_

_no me pidas que quiera vivir_

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura_

_me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche te sueña y se burla_

_te intento abrazar y te escudas_

_vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare_

_vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé_

_vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté_

_vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

_sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche te sueña y se burla_

_te intento abrazar_

_sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma despega y te busca_

_en un viaje un viaje del que no vuelve nunca._

_subiré cada noche a buscar a tu luna en mi tejado_

_el recuerdo de un abrazo que me hace tiritar_

_sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_la noche te sueña y se burla_

_te intento abrazar_

_sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje del que nunca volverá._

**(en eso wanda se pone a llorar, de un poof aparese en la plaza de mundo magico)**

**Cosmo: no kiero seguir aqui, debo intentar distraerme (cosa q ahora no conseguía, q raro xD) pero no se q hacer... (poof, aparése en la plaza de mundo mágico, muy cerca de Wanda)**

**Wanda: (Al ver a Cosmo se tapa la cara y mira hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar q el se de cuenta q q ella esta hay)**

**Cosmo: (por su parte, ve a Wanda y sin pensarlo corre hacia donde esta ella) ¿Wanda?**

**Wanda: Cosmo, yo...**

**Cosmo: Wanda, te pedirte perdón por lo q sea q aya echo, te necesito conmigo, por favor regresa... (Antes de que pudiera seguir ablando Wanda le pone un dedo en la boca)**

**Wanda: Cosmo, no eres tu, soy yo, pero me di cuenta q no vale la pena tirara a la basura tantos siglos de felicidad que solo tu me has podido dar...**

**Cosmo: entonces, vuelves? (al hacer esta pregunta pone sus clásicos "ojos de cachorro")**

**Wanda: si Cosmo, vuelvo contigo, esta ves será para siempre **

**(Cosmo toma a Wanda de la mano, la acerca a su cara y la besa, luego regresan a casa)**

**(Abren la puerta, Cosmo había dejado encendida la radio se escucha una canción q ambos comienzan a cantar)**

_Mañana que amanezca le pediré, mañana que la vea_

_Mañana que amanezca, me pedirá, mañana que lo vea_

_Y me pongo a temblar, me muero de las ganas de abrazarte,_

_Y el corazón es quien te llama, mi amor_

_Si dices que si, te protegeré, con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

_Si digo que si, te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión_

_Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano, uniendo caminos dos enamorados oh oh oh nara nara nara nara nara (2x)_

_Mañana que amanezca no será igual, mañana ella me espera_

_Mañana que amanezca no será igual mañana que lo vea_

_Y me pongo a rezar_

_Me muero de las ganas de besarte_

_Y la razón no entiende nada corazón_

_Si dices que si, te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

_Si digo que si te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión_

_Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano uniendo caminos_

_Dos enamorados oh oh oh nara nara nara nara nara (2x)_

_Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano_

_Uniendo caminos..._

**Cosmo y Wanda: dos enamorados **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: bueno, espero que les guste es mi primer fic, tambien tengo planes para la pareja ACXAW **

**dreviews pliss! **

**Bye **


End file.
